Talk:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers
Wrong Release Date? Are we sure that is the Japanese release date for this game? Because I was under the impression from the recent video that October 24, 2019 was the date for releasing more information about the game.Profgawhite678 03:17, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Sequel vs. Spin-Off *Textbook Definition of a Sequel: a published work that continues the story or develops the theme of an earlier one. *Textbook Definition of a Spin off: A byproduct or incidental result of a larger project, and/or a marketed by its association with a popular subject. P5S is a direct continuation of the story set in Persona 5/Royal. It is not a side-story that is set in an alternate dimension in the same timeline, like the Persona Q or Dancing games. Side-Games have story-lines and plots that never effect the main story of a franchise, which is why the term Spin-off is used mainly for non-canon games. Atlus has even made it a point to say this isn't a spin-off in its advertisements, they play up its a continuation of the story after P5's ending. In terms of video games and films, subtitles are known for being games with direct sequels being labeled with numbered continuations. Like FFX-2, or KHIII. However an unspoken rule in gaming is that numbered titles in video games usually share the same play style as its predecessor. So using a numbered title on a sequel with a change of play style could give a false indication of the play style of the series permanently changing. Take the Kingdom Hearts series for example: KH1, 2'', and ''3 all share the same play styles, but aren't the only games that matter. Chain of Memories is the sequel to KH1, but uses a card and numbers based combat system. but calling that game KH2 could have misled people. It's still a canon sequel though, and not labeled as a spin-off by the informed fans of the franchise. P5S actually made an allusion to this in some of the commercials, the logo loading as P52 for a brief second before the 2 is booted by the S. To indicate that even though its a direct sequel, it cant use 2'' because it may give the impression thats the style of gameplay potential future P5 sequels may take. The main point I'm trying to make here is that to use the combined terms as a spin-off/sequel is a contradicting statement. You can not just say "''oh, we can just use both." No, no you cant. These terms have actual definitions, and you aren't allowed to just change these definitions because you feel like it. Atlus has advertised P5S as a sequel, not a spin off. So I think that the Wiki should follow suit and do the same. I'm sorry for making this a bigger deal than it needs to be, but I just don't understand why Persona fans are so dead set on calling it a non-canon spin-off when it's not. It's a sequel, it should be treated as such. Ixbran (talk) 02:38, January 17, 2020 (UTC) :: Persona 4 Arena is a sequel and a spin off. In another franchise, there is Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, another sequel and spin off. So yes, you can use both as a game developer and many do that.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 03:54, January 17, 2020 (UTC)